Essas Histórias
by Thaay-chan
Summary: •Todas essas linhas que contornam minha face. Contam a história de quem eu sou.Tantas histórias sobre onde eu estive. E como eu cheguei onde estou. Mas essas histórias não significam nada.


**Nyaa pessoal! **

**Vim akee com uma fic Naruhina, apesar de eu odiar o casal lembrei dos velhos tempos (põe velho nisso) que eu apoiava e isso serviu de inspiração pra a fic !;) **

**Espero que gostem **

**-**

_**Essas histórias... **_

_**Eu estava quieta, sentada sob o banco da praça. Acabara de receber a notícia de sua morte. Não consegui engolir a verdade, seu jeito confiante, seu sorriso exagerado, tudo isso me fará uma falta incrível. Todos olham meu rosto e vêem que eu consegui cumprir minha promessa de evoluir e me tornar uma Hyuuga digna. Mas e as suas promessas? E agora, quem será o novo Hokage da vila? Por que você mentiu? Por que morreu? Sacrificou sua vida por aquela que nunca te amou? **__Eu sempre te amei. __**Nosso destino era ficarmos juntos, mas... O destino nunca traz previsões corretas. **_

_Todas essas linhas que contornam minha face.  
Contam a história de quem eu sou.  
Tantas histórias sobre onde eu estive.  
E como eu cheguei onde estou.  
Mas essas histórias não significam nada.  
Quando você não tem ninguém para quem contá-las.  
É verdade... Eu fui feita para você._

_**Eu sempre te admirei e por sua causa estou onde estou. Todos agora me admiram . Todos agora falam de mim, e diferente de outras **__**épocas falam como se eu fosse realmente a melhor ninja do clã. **__Pura mentira. __**Tudo o que dizem , é mentira. Cheguei a onde estou por SUA causa. Por meu amor, nosso amor... Essa seria a real história, só que , bem... elas não passam de mera ilusão quando não tem ninguém para te ouvir conta-las. **_

_**Agora terei de ir , e vou finjir que está tudo bem. Porque afinal, logo terei de assumir meu clã. E, não posso ser fraca ao ponto de chorar a morte do garoto-raposa. Continuarei com meus sorrisos, e minha face corada, vou continuar com minha gagueira mentirosa e meu jeito timído. Por que , afinal, tudo isso sempre foram meus dotes mais perfeitos! **_

_-S-Sou...H-Hyu-u-g-ga H-H-in-n-at-a . _

_- Naa que quietinha ! _

_A face da menina se entristeceu. _

_- Eu gosto de garo__tas assim... _

_Mas, um breve sorriso se formou dentre seus finos lábios. _

_**Agora, que... já sujei minhas mãos com o sangue de muitos... Não consigo acreditar que , estou viva e VIVO nesse meio, tenho o**__** coração de milhares de outros homens na palma da mão, tenho a admiração de muitos e pareço satisfeita, mas... **__Não estou. _

_Você vê o sorriso que está na minha boca  
Ele está escondendo as palavras que não saem  
E todos os meus amigos que me acham abençoada  
Eles não sabem que minha cabeça é uma confusão  
Não, eles não sabem quem eu sou de verdade  
E eles não sabem aquilo por que eu passei como você sabe  
E eu fui feita para você_

_**Todos ainda se deixam enganar... e não sabes o quanto, me arrependo de naquele tempo eu não ter tido coragem de dizer , o que há tempos eu deveria ter di**__**to, eu não queria ter que responder as expectativas de todos, aliás... acho que nunca respondi. Lembro-me que voce me via treinar algumas vezes quando ia falar com o Kiba e via o quanto eu queria melhorar, o quanto eu sofria... Mas, eles acham que eu nunca sofri por eles. Nunca me viram como eu sou. Quando me enxergavam verdadeiramente me deixavam de lado. Estou a ponto de cair. Pois bem... acho que com toda a honra dos Hyuugas devo junto com meu pai, Hanabi e Neji,representando o clã prestar uma última homengem ao salvador da vila. Nos reverenciamos perante teu corpo e discretamente ponho junto a rosa que lhe entrego um pequeno cartão. O primeiro e último. **_

**_--_**

_Naruto-kun , não vou chorar... só , sofrer. _

_Tão longe de seus sorrisos , pois fui feita para voce. _

_O Maior amor de minha vida. _

_Por tanto, sabia que para mim nunca voce será esquecido, então...não serei fraca . _

_Não desistirei dos meus sonhos, meus sonhos e minha felicidade. _

_Nunca te esquecerei. _

_ASHITERU . _

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_--_

_**Mas essas histórias não significam nada.  
Quando você não tem ninguém para quem contá-las.  
É verdade... Eu fui feita para você**__**.**_


End file.
